cogumelandofandomcom-20200214-history
Farm
A carta da fazenda serve para o cultivo de sementes. Cada uma com um tempo de cultivo, fruto, e utilidade específico. A fazenda foi inicialmente vendida no Card Shop por 40.000¢, tendo seu preço elevado a cada compra que fizeram. Estabilizando seu valor por 55.000¢. A carta adiciona à sua ficha do Card System uma nova aba, onde cada fazenda que você compra lhe garante 3 campos de plantio. Porém, você só pode obter 3 lotes da fazenda. Resultando em 9 campos de plantio. Mas, alcançando o 3º lote, você pode comprar por 100.000¢ uma licença que lhe permite transformar sua Fazenda em um Feudo. Após tornar-se um Feudo, além das cartas exclusivas, também se pode utilizar outras cartas Gently Farm para transformar 3 slots de feudo em 3 lotes de fazenda, que podem depois serem removidos e transformados novamente em slots de feudo (no entanto, apenas em grupos de 3 e a carta Gently Farm gasta será perdida). A partir da expansão Dawn of Empires, dependendo do local em que sua fazenda se localiza, o tempo para colheita das plantações muda. Sinergias/Synergies Vulcão Adormecido / Dormant Volcano: * Uma fazenda situada nesse local tem o tempo de colheita reduzido em 2 dias para cada plantação. * A farm located there gets the harvest time '''reduced' in 2 days for each crop.'' Ex.: Tomato: 8 days → 6 days ' Floresta Por-Baixo-das-Folhas / Forest Underneath-Leaves' * Uma fazenda situada nesse local tem o tempo de colheita reduzido em 2 dias para cada plantação. * A farm located there gets the harvest time '''reduced' in 2 days for each crop.'' Ex.: Pumpkin: 9 days → 7 days Mar de Sábado / Saturday Sea: * Uma fazenda situada nesse local tem o tempo de colheita aumentado em 1 dia para cada plantação. * A farm located there gets the harvest time '''increased' in 1 day for each crop.'' Ex.: Pineapple: 9 days → 10 days Eterno Inverno / Eternal Winter * Uma fazenda situada nesse local tem o tempo de colheita aumentado em 2 dias para cada plantação de regiões não-geladas. * A farm located there gets the harvest time '''increased' in 2 days for each crop that is not from cold places.'' Ex.: Cherry: 10 days → 12 days. Popsicle and Ice Flower Seeds remain unchangeable. Random Encounters Aleatoriamente e sem aviso prévio, criaturas e personagens podem aparecer nas fazendas. O jogador possui então algumas opções de interação, sendo elas: capturá-lo pacificamente oferecendo uma carta-alimento ou usar uma carta para duelar e obtê-lo, sob risco de falha. Randomly and without previous warning, creatures and characters may appear in the farms. Player then have some interaction options, being them: catch it pacifically by offering a seed card or using a card to fight and get him, under failure risk. Personagens conhecidos / Known creatures: Farm Cards Farm Items (not cards) Esses itens são adquiridos de formas avulsa ao invés de carta. These items are acquired separately instead of card form. Beach chair.png Fusca.png|With the alternative colors ORANGE, BLUE and PINK. 1.-Pipe.png|Green Pipe 1.-PC-Lv.1.png|Old Personal Computer 1.-Plant.png|Decorative Plant 1.-Tapete-Azul.png|Blue Carpet 1.-Table-Lv.2.png|A brand new table 1.-Farol.png|Lighthouse (Only for Saturday Sea) Sobre a Greenhouse / About Greenhouses Libera três slots especias para plantação. Neles, pode se plantar qualquer coisa, mas elas levarão um tempo a mais para a colheita estar pronta. Provides 3 free slots for planting. They allow any crops, but it takes longer to be ready. * Exemplo: Radish leva 1 semana + 2 dias. Na greenhouse, o segundo numero sempre multiplica: ou seja, vai ser 1 semana + 4 dias. * Example: Radish takes 1 week + 2 days. Inside greenhouse, the second number is multiplied and therefore it takes 1 week + 4 days. Exceção: Algumas, comoTurnip, levam exatamente uma semana, então na greenhouse levariam 1 semana + 1 dia. Exception: Some, like Turnip, need exactly one week, so inside the greenhouse they take 1 week + 1 day.Category:Card System Category:Wip